My Best Friend's Brother
by DauntlessCake29
Summary: When Rapunzel is forced to move away from her small-town home, nothing seems to be going right. But when she is thrust into a world of magic flowers, evil sorcerers, and worst of all, high school, how will she survive? Read to find out! (Jackunzel, Flynunzel, Merricup, Hiccastrid, Eugelsa, Kristanna, etc...
1. Jack Pisses Off His Step-Mom

Chapter 1

Jack Pisses Off His Step-Mom

"Jack, pick up your hoodie!" Yelled Jack's step-mom. "I'm sick of seeing that thing on the floor!"

Jack slowly put down his video-game controller, and walked over to where his blue hoodie lay. It looked like a deflated elephant, mirroring Jack's current mood.

"Why don't you pick it up, Idun? You were just standing over it!" he replied with a smirk.

However, his smirk quickly turned into a scowl as he heard angry footsteps coming up the stairs. "Excuse me! Don't you dare address me like that! I am your mother!"

The footsteps where getting louder as Jack was sinking lower into a pit of doom. And to make matters worse, he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"You're not my mother! So yes, excuse YOU Idun!" he yelled. The loud footsteps stopped and where replaced with another sound.

Silence. Cold, brooding silence.

Then, it was like a nuclear bomb exploded.

"Jackson Overland Frost! I may not be your biological mother but I'm all you've got! So stop calling me by my first name and start calling me mom!"

"That would be lying, Idun, and good boys don't lie."

"Ooh! You little….. aarggg….. If I wasn't so nice, I would slap you in the face, boy!"

"But you can't, can you? Because what would my dad think of you if he found out you slapped his son?!"

"Don't bring your father into this, Jack."

"Why not?! Because he's my only advantage against you? You, the woman who my dad is trying to replace my REAL mom with?!"

"Jack, stop it! Your mother left him, not the other way around! I would never take another woman's man!

"Didn't you?"

"Jack, I'm not going down that road. Just pick up your stupid hoodie or I'm taking your X-Box away!"

"It's an X-Box One, lady."

"WHAT?!"

"Milady. I meant Milady."

Jack slammed his door before his step-mom could say anything else. He didn't like fighting with her, but he couldn't help it. Everything about his life sucked, and he had to take it out on somebody.

"Well, here we are!" said a male voice.

Jack looked up. _Where did that voice come from? _He wondered. A loud slam come from outside, and Jack opened his window. A big moving truck was pulling in the driveway across the street.

A man and a woman where getting out of a green Chevy. The voice he heard must have come from the guy.

He was wearing a down vest and a baseball cap with some kind of animal on it. Maybe a sheep or something. His shirt had the same animal on the front, except with words. He couldn't quite make out what they said, but the shirt itself was light blue. Probably a local sports team jersey.

The lady he was standing with had long brown hair. She wasn't very tall, but she seemed strong. Not everybody can lift more than four moving boxes at once.

The lady carried the boxes inside, and disappeared. The guy, on the other hand, didn't follow her. He opened the passenger door of the car, and seemed to be saying something.

Jack couldn't hear everything perfectly, but he guessed the conversation went like this.

"Come on, sweetie! It's beautiful out here!"

Somebody moved inside the car, and the man frowned.

"Young lady! I know New York may not be your cup of tea, but you need to give it a chance!"

The person in the car shifted slightly, and the guy leaned closer.

"You might even make some new friends."

At this, the man backed away, and a girl stepped out. Her blonde hair fell almost to her knees, and curled at the tips. She was wearing a pink tank top, blue jean shorts, and green flats.

Jack stared a little too long at her, his mouth slightly open_. Dang, is she gorgeous._ He thought to himself. He momentarily forgot about raging step-moms and blue hoodies. For one moment, he was happy.

And being watched.

Jack shook himself out of his daze and saw the blonde girl staring at him, wide-eyed. She seemed puzzled, and turned to the man. She said something, but jack didn't give himself a chance to hear what.

He backed away when she was speaking, and when she turned around, he was gone.


	2. Zell Finds A Monster In Her Stuff

Chapter 2

Zell Finds A Monster In Her Stuff

"Zellie, what am I supposed to be looking at?" said Zell's dad, Steve Corona. Zell pointed at the house across the street. "There was a boy in that window, I swear!" she said. "He was literally right there!"

"Zell, are you trying to make fun of my comment about making friends?" He said as he walked inside their new house. Zell frowned. "I know what saw." She muttered.

"Zellie, help me with these boxes!" Mrs. Corona said. "We need to be unloaded before lunch."

Zell reached into the red and white moving truck. Her eyes scanned the Sharpe-marked packages until she found a brown box reading "Zell's Stuff."

"There you are!" she said with excitement. Zell lifted the heavy box, carried it inside, and shut the door.

The sound echoed through the empty house, seeming to bounce off of every blank wall. She stared into the infinite brownish-tan that seemed to engulf the place, wishing she was back in North Carolina.

The simple people, simple town, and simple ways seemed like a dream. And now that she was in New York, things seemed like they were never going to be simple.

Man, how she missed simple.

"Steve! Bring the paint! I want to start on the dining room right away!" said Mrs. Corona.

"Sweetheart," Mr. Corona replied. "Shouldn't we focus on getting unpacked first?"

She frowned. "Darling, it's just the dining room! You can start moving furniture inside with Zellie while I paint!" she said, already figuring out which colors looked best. "And can you hurry up with that paint?"

Mr. Corona sighed. "Women."

"So, which one is my room?" Zell asked as she and her father carried boxes upstairs.

"You can have any of these rooms up here. Your mom and I are sleeping downstairs, so shout if you need us." He replied. "Now, I have to go make sure your mother isn't painting the dining room a ridiculous color, like turquoise or something." He said as he walked down the stairs, leaving Zell with nothing but a small box of her belongings and thoughts to keep her company.

The first room she looked at was way too small. The walls seemed to be closing in on her, and she gasped. Zell shook her head. Stop it, Zell. It's just the claustrophobia kicking in. she told herself.

Ever since she was little, Zell had been very claustrophobic. It was in her genes, she supposed. After all, both her parents had the same problem. Apparently, that was how they met.

There was a big annual school field trip back in the day, and about five or six schools where invited. It was at a famous battle field and the submarines where the best part. Apparently though, when the group went into the torpedo chamber, two of the students where claustrophobic and couldn't take the tiny space.

And since they were the only ones, they had to wait outside for the others to finish touring the sub.

So they started talking, and ended up getting married and having a beautiful little girl named Zell.

Zell quickly shut the door, and walked to the next room. It was not quite as small, but definitely not big enough for her. Even though the open room seemed big, with a bed and shelves, it would be way too cramped.

Definitely not. She thought as she closed that door as well.

Finally, she found the perfect bedroom. It was huge! The walls stretched higher than the other rooms, and the ceiling came to a point, like a tower.

She smiled as she imagined all the possibilities. Hmm. I could put my bed there… ooh! And my dresser there!

She spun around in every direction until she tripped on her own two feet, the box crashing to the ground.

Zell shook her head and stood up. She reached for the box, but was startled when it started to move.

She jumped back in surprise, eyes wide with fear. The box shook for a moment more, and then a small green creature emerged.

It had wide eyes, almost identical to Zell's. The creature slowly crawled over to her feet, and licked her shoe.

Zell giggled, and slowly picked it up. Once she really looked at it, she knew at once what it was.

"You're a chameleon! I've never seen one up close before!" she said in awe. "You must have gotten trapped in the moving truck."

The chameleon beamed up at her, turned a bright pink, and climbed into her shirt pocket. She could barely see him once he changed color. "Whoa. That's awesome! But, you need a name, little guy! Hmm, what about Crayon?" she asked.

The creature shook it'd head, as if the name where distasteful. Zell frowned. "Um, ok. How about Pinky?" she said hopefully.

If the chameleon was unsatisfied with Crayon, he was furious with Pinky. He turned a dozen different colors, and Zell sighed. "Well, how about… Pascal!"

The lizard tilted its head, as if thinking about the name. Finally, he nodded. Zell smiled. "Yay! Pascal it is! I'm Zell. At least, that's what everybody calls me. But, I guess you can call me by my real name, Rapunzel!


	3. Zell Stuffs Her Face with Chocolate

"How's your soup, dear?" Mrs. Corona asked. Zell smiled a little too wide. "It's great mom. Just great."

"Sweetie? Is there something wrong?" Mrs. Corona said with concern.

Zell's face dropped. "I just….. We've been here for three days, and I still haven't met a single person! Are you sure there aren't any ghosts living in the houses around us instead of people?" she said.

Mrs. Corona smiled kindly, and reached for Zell's hand. "Sweetie, I'm sure you'll find someone to "hang out" with! Just be patient, dear!" she cooed.

Zell remained silent until a sudden knock on the door made her jump.

Mrs. Corona rose from her chair. "I wonder who that is?" she said as she walked into the dining room. Zell stood up as well. "Mom! Can I get it?" she asked. Mrs. Corona smiled. "Fine."

Zell sighed, and slowly opened the door. To her surprise, there were two girls standing in the doorway.

The older one looked like she was only a few years older than Zell. She wore a white blouse and a Blue skirt with little white sparkles hanging from the hems. If Zell didn't know better, she would have thought they were snowflakes. The girl had icy blue eyes, and pale blonde hair.

The younger girl had on a purple halter-top with pink lace. She was wearing Jean shorts similar to Zell's, and had very red hair that was pulled into two pigtails. She looked to be about Zell's age too, and had a very bright smile. She was carrying a box of chocolates in one hand, and the other held the older girl's.

The red-haired girl spoke first. "Hi! I'm Anna! I'm sooo glad you moved in! I was so lonely and I really wanted a neighbor my age and now you're here!" she said excitedly.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes. "Anna, you're going to give her a heart attack!" she reprimanded the younger girl, and then turned to face Zell."Anyway, I'm Elsa. We live across the street, in the white-ish house over there."

She pointed to the house directly across the street from them. She nudged Anna, who was playing with the lace on her shirt. She looked up suddenly. "Oh! We brought you some chocolate! It's mine and Elsa's favorite!"

Anna handed the small, red box to Zell. She smiled. "Thanks! I love chocolate too!"

Zell opened the package and bit into a piece. "This is delicious!" she said, her mouth full of chocolate. "Oh, I'm Zell! It's nice to meet you both. I was hoping there was somebody my age here!"

Anna's eyes grew wide. She flung herself into Zell's arms. "YIPPEE! NOW WE CAN BE BESTIES AND HAVE SLEEPOVERS AND TALK ABOUT BOYS AND…"Anna looked around, and slowly let go of Zell.

Elsa smiled. "Speaking of boys, I tried to get my brother to come out and say hi, but he refused." She said sadly.

Anna nudged Elsa in the arm. "Ehem! You mean STEP- brother." She frowned. Elsa nodded. "Sorry." She turned to Zell. "He's really moody and stuff. He doesn't like to leave his room, and when he does, he argues with my mom."

Elsa looked down. Zell put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't look so sad! You just made a friend!" Elsa smiled at the gesture, and hugged Zell.

"Thanks, Zell! I've only known you for what, five minutes? And I feel like I've known you for years."Elsa smiled, and pulled away.

Zell put another piece of chocolate on her mouth. "So, this brother of yours… is he cute?" she said with a smirk. Anna's eyes grew wide again. "OMG! YOU GUYS SHOULD DATE AND GET MARRIED AND HAVE THREE KIDS AND A BLACK LAB AND LIVE HERE FOREVER AND ELSA AND I CAN COME VISIT YOU AND WE CAN ALL EAT CHOCOLATE TOGETHER AND…"

"Anna!" Elsa interrupted. "Please, you're making Zell uncomfortable!" she nudged her sister gently. Anna looked down.

Then Elsa turned to Zell again. "To answer your question, yes. Jack is… well, I don't think he's cute, but all my friends do. If that helps." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, Anna and i have to go help our mom with dinner. It was nice meeting you Zell!" Elsa waved, and turned to go. Anna ran and hugged Zell again. "When do you start school, Zell?" she asked.

Zell frowned. "Tomorrow, actually. I'm going to Ridgewood High." She said.

Anna smiled widely. "OMG! That's where Elsa and I go! Jack too..." she said, lifting her eyebrows at the "Jack" part. Zell rolled her eyes.

"Ha-ha, very funny! See you later Anna!" she said as Anna turned around. "Bye Zell! Enjoy the chocolates!"

Zell closed the door with a sigh. Maybe things didn't suck so bad after all….

**I hope you guys have been enjoying this story as much as I have! And the romance is coming soon!**

**Did you like what I did with Anna and Elsa?**

**Leave me a comment below! I want to know what you think!**

**-Alina Joy**


	4. Does Jack have A Crush?

**Hey Guys!**

**so, this chapter is kind of short, so i promise to upload another chapter by the end of today! **

**i'm going to a youth convention tomorrow, so i won't be able to upload Friday or Saturday.**

**ENJOY! **

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4

Jack sat in silence at the dinner table. His step-mom (Idun), sat directly across from him. Her eyes revealed hurt and anger. She glared at him from the other end of the table, and Jack was sure this was the most awkward moment of his life.

"Mom! We met the neighbors! They have a daughter my age!" Anna yelled as soon as she opened the door. "And she's going to Ridgewood High!" she said, her eyes full of excitement.

Elsa closed the door. "They're a very nice family. You guys need to come meet them!" she said. Jack looked up from his meatloaf. _She's going to Ridgewood?_ He frowned. Elsa caught the scowl, and laughed gently. "Yes, Jack. She's very pretty, too."

Remember the previously awkward moment between Jack and his step-mom? Well, it wasn't the most awkward one anymore.

"Pppffhh! What? Like I care! She's probably super boring and lame and boring and lame and stupid!" Jack stuttered. His cheeks where bright red, and Anna giggled.

"Whatever you say, Jack!" she nudged Elsa in the shoulder, and then she giggled too.

Jack frowned and started to stand. "I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going to bed." He sauntered up the stairs, and pulled his hood over his head.

Little did the others know, that blue hoodie hid the smallest of smiles.


	5. Zell Get's Hit On

**Hey! I kept my promise!**

** I loved writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it!**

.

.

Chapter 5

Zell was in the clouds.

She bounced from one fluffy clump to another with joy and glee. She twirled in mid-air as she flew through the sky, her hair flowing out behind her. She landed softly on a huge, fluffy marshmallow and layed down.

"Zellie…."

Zell looked up. Her eyes scanned the cloudy surfaces until she saw a shadow. It looked at her with big, blue eyes.

"Zellie…"

It called to her. It lifted its hood and Zell saw the boy from the window underneath. Jack, apparently. Elsa and Anna's step-brother.

"Zellie! WAKE UP!"

Zell shot up in bed, and saw her mom staring at her. "Zellie, I've been trying to wake you up for a while."

Zell sighed, and layed back down. "Mom, let me sleep. I'm…. so… tired….." her eyes started to close. Her body relaxed again. And her mom grabbed her shoulder.

"Zellie! It's the first day of school! The bus is coming in 15 minutes!

.

.

"Hi, u'm Merida!" said a girl with huge, curly, red hair who was sitting next to Zell on the bus. She had a thick Scottish accent, so it was difficult to understand her. never the less, Zell nodded kindly.

"It's nice to meet you, Merida. I'm Zell." Merida smiled, and Zell noticed she was missing a tooth. It wasn't one of the ones directly in front, so it only showed when she smiled. Zell wouldn't have said anything, but she then noticed that Merida had a black eye too.

"Um, what happened to your eye?" she asked. Merida snorted. "Ha! You shooda seen the otha guy!"

"Oh. Did you get in a fight?"

"Well, it was mar of a scuffle."

"Ok. How did it start?"

"You're a very nosy lass, aren't ye?"

Zell decided that she didn't want to know all of the details of the "Scuffle", so she kept quiet for the rest of the ride.

Finally, the bus pulled to a stop, and Zell watched Merida shove her way to the front. "ATTA MEY WEY YA DORKS!" she yelled as she pushed a couple of Geeky-looking guys over. Zell sighed.

_Hello high school._

Zell walked up the steps, right past a group of guys. They looked like the guys who thought it was funny to pick on nerds and flirt with girls.

"Hey mama! Your lookin fine today!" said one of them. He looked about seventeen, with a go-tee and sideburns. He smiled widely as he approached Zell. "The names' Flynn. What's yours?"

Zell looked down. "Oh, um. I'm Zell. I think I'm late for class..."

"Whoa! Hold up, mama! Don't blow me off like that!" he was standing much closer to her now. "You'll hurt my feelings." He whispered. His face was about 8 inches from hers.

Zell's cheeks where red. "I… I um….. Need to…. Get to class…." She tried to side-step Flynn, but he grabbed her arms.

"Your new here right?" Flynn purred. Zell nodded, her fists clenched. "Well, since it's your first day here at Ridgewood, you get a special treat." He pulled her closer to him. "Here comes the smolder…"

Flynn's lips were an inch from Zell's when someone shoved him back.

"Hey! Watch it, pal!" Flynn yelled.

"How about YOU watch it, jerk!" yelled a boy with white hair. "Or next time, I'll make it hurt."

Flynn frowned. "If you want her so bad, take her!" he said as he shoved Zell. She lost her balance, and was going to fall, when Jack reached out and caught her.

Flynn cocked his head, and smirked. "Always a pleasure, Frost."

Jack helped Zell to her feet, and then turned to Flynn. "Rider."

"Are you ok?" Jack asked. Zell nodded. "Yeah, thanks." Jack smiled, flashing his white teeth. "Anytime, Blondie. So….."

They both looked down awkwardly.

"You're Jack, right? I met your step-sisters." Zell said. "They're really nice."

Jack smirked. "Heh, yeah. I bet Anna hugged you within the first five minutes."

Zell laughed. "Hugged? Or suffocated?"

Jack laughed too. "I'm Jack, but.. you already know that..." He offered her his hand awkwardly. She shook it.

"I'm Zell. Well, my friends call me Zell, but….." she looked down, her cheeks red with embarrassment. Jack squeezed her hand.

"Cool." He said. "I gotta go, see you around?"

Zell nodded. "Sure. Nice meeting you, Jack!" she smiled as Jack walked away.

"Zell! Zell, over here!" said two familiar sisters. Zell smiled as Anna and Elsa ran to her. "Come on! We've been waiting for you!" Elsa grabbed Zell's hand. "We need to get to class!"

Anna, Elsa, and Zell walked through the busy hallway. Students of all ages, colors, and sizes filled every corner of the room.

"Zell, this way!" Elsa called though the crowd. Anna made a face at a boy and girl, not much older than her, who were making out next to the lockers. Zell laughed as Anna yelled, "GET A ROOM YOU GUYS!"

They finally reached Math Class. Elsa and Anna walked in first, and gestured to Zell. She slowly walked into the room, her eyes scanning the other teens.

Behind Anna and Elsa, was a boy with shaggy brown hair. He was scrawny, but anyone could tell he was the smartest by far. He straitened his glasses to get a better look at her. He smiled, and waved nicely.

Towards the back of the classroom was a girl with spiky green and blue hair. She had big, puppy eyes and her outfit had lots of feathers on it. And when I say lots, I mean lots. Like every color of the rainbow, lots.

Next to the bird girl was Merida, picking her nose. And next to her was Jack.

He smiled, and gave a half-hearted salute to Zell. She returned the gesture. There was an empty seat next to him, Zell noticed.

On the other side of the room, was a guy wearing all black. His skin looked almost grey, and his hair was very spiky. He eyed Zell suspiciously, and frowned.

The only other available seat was next to him, but she shivered at the thought of sitting next to him all year. So, she headed over to the seat next to Jack.

"Hey blondie. Miss me?" he whispered. She laughed softly. "Hey. It was you or Goth Guy."

He smirked. "Glad I'm the favorite."

"Ok class! Today we are studying the basic… oh! I almost forgot!" said a jolly man. He had a white beard, and twinkling eyes. "Let's welcome our newest student! Mrs. Rapunzel, if you would stand, please?"

_Did he literally just say me real name? My real, embarrassing, stupid name?_ Zell thought as she stood up.

"Hey Rapunzel!" said Goth Guy from the back of the room. "Let down your hair!" he laughed.

Jack turned around in his chair. "Shut up, Pitch!" he yelled. The teacher frowned. "Boys, BOYS!"

Jack sat down and ran a hand through his hair."whatever." He muttered.

Pitch laughed creepily. "Yeah, sit down, Frost!"

Jack stood up quickly. Zell lightly touched his arm. "Don't." she said softly. He reluctantly sat down again.

"Anyway," said the teacher. "I am Professor North. Now class, why don't you each stand up, and introduce yourselves to Rapunzel."

The Nerdy guy behind Anna and Elsa stood first. "Hi! I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. It's nice to meet you, Rapunzel!"

Zell smiled. "Thanks, but it's just Zell." Hiccup nodded, and then sat down.

Merida stood next. "Iye already tolked te ya, but a'm Merida in case yer fergot!" she nodded, and plunked back down.

The feathery girl waved to Zell. "I'm Toothania! Nia, for short!" she said as she blew a bird feather out of her face.

Pitch stood up and walked over to where Rapunzel stood. He smirked and touched her hair. "Pitch. I'm Pitch. Your hair is soft…" Zell waited for him to let go of her hair, but he didn't. Instead, he pulled out a pocket knife.

Jack was up in an instant. He grabbed Pitches hand, and he dropped the knife. Pitch looked down. "I just wanted a little piece. Her hair is so soft…"

North ran over to Pitch. "You're coming with me, boy. The principle won't be happy when she hears that you brought a knife to school."

Zell turned to Jack. "Thanks. That's twice now." Jack looked confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. Zell smiled. "That's the second time you saved me." she blushed.

Jack smirked as he sat back down. "Maybe you should make a list."

.

.

.

**Hey guys!**

**so, i hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**i had alot of fun adding all the other characters! **

**so, i just remembered that i haven't done a disclaimer yet, so here goes!**

**ehem...**

**i own none of these characters, or their movies! i simply created the plot!**

**so, in case you don't know who's from what..**

**Rapunzel and Flynn, and Mr. Corona and Mrs. Corona are from Tangled**

**Jack Frost and Toothania (Tooth Fairy), Pitch, and North are from Rise Of The Guardians**

**Hiccup is from How To Train Your Dragon (HTTYD)**

**Merida is from Brave**

**Anna, Elsa, and Idun are from Frozen**

**i think that's it! have a blessed week!**

**-**A


	6. Flynn Rider Get's Pissed Off

**So, this chapter is pretty short, but hey! I'm writing a longer one in Jacks' POV.**

**See you at the bottom of the page!**

.

.

Chapter 6

.

"Zell, come sit with us!" Anna yelled from her table. Elsa and Toothania sat next to the crazy red-head, who continued to yell.

Zell began to walk toward Anna, but someone knocked into her.

Zell's lunch tray slipped out of her hands, and her mashed potatoes landed on a certain brown-haired flirt.

Flynn Rider turned around, and lightly touched his hair. Zell gulped.

"What the hell!" Flynn yelled. He got up from his seat and stormed over to her. "You're lucky you're so hot, Zell." he said angrily.

Flynn grabbed Zell's arm. She thrashed and squirmed against his iron grip. "Let me go, Flynn! It was an accident!" she said.

"Oh," Flynn smirked. "I'm sure it was, Blondie." He pulled her closer. "just like what I'm about to do to you."

**.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**I know I'm making Flynn rider into a HUGE jerk, but its all part of my plot~**

**So, today's question will be…..**

**WHO KNOCKED INTO ZELL!  
>hint: Viking.<strong>

**Tell me what you come up with below!**

**-A**


	7. Jack Explodes

**HEY GUYS!**

**First off I want to apologize for being gone for like three months! My family has been super busy and I've been trying to write! I am going to try to update once a day or so!**

Jack

.

.

"Dude, did you see the new girl?" Jack's friend, Snotlout asked. "Totally hot."

He followed Jack to their lunch table. It wasn't exactly a reject table, but it was on the verge of "uncool".

Jack set down his lunch trey. He was just about to tear into his burger when Snotlout started talking about Zell again.

"Do you think she'd go out with me?" he said, a dreamy look on his face. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Not a chance, Snotty." He said, a smirk on his face. Snotlout stared at him, dumbfounded. "Dude…. Did you just smile? That's the first one all month!" he slapped Jack on the back. "You don't have the hots for the new chick too, do you?"

Jack turned bright red. "What? God no!" he said, looking away. He was silently praying that Zell wouldn't try to sit with them.

"Why would you think like that, man!" he shoved the burger in his mouth so he wouldn't say anything else. Snotlout laughed.

Jack was about to ask why, when suddenly he noticed a small crown gathering on the other side of the room. Jack stood up slowly, dragging Snotlout with him.

"Jack," he said as he shoved the last of his fries in. "Dude!"

Jack pushed his way through the crowd, losing Snotlout along the way. He was able to get a glimpse of the cause of the commotion, and what he saw made his blood run cold.

Flynn Rider was letting his lips run wild all over Zell's face. She was squirming around in his grasp, trying to break free with all her might.

Jack was on Flynn in seconds.

His fist delivered a clean blow to his nose, and Flynn staggered. He shoved Zell behind him like a rag doll.

He wiped his nose, his hand covered in blood. "You're gonna regret that, Frost." He said, tackling Jack to the ground.

Flynn's hands quickly found Jack's neck, and he squeezed tight. Jack's face was bright red as he tried to shake Flynn lungs burned for air, and he started to see black spots.

Jack watched Zell, her eyes filling with tears as she screamed. She turned to face a man who was running in their direction. The last thing Jack saw was Zell's beautiful face before everything went black.


	8. Jack And Zell Have A Talk

**SO, I'M AN IDIOT FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER, I KNOW.**

**But i'll explain more later!**

**Right now, though, i have a VERY important question!**

**And i won't update again until i get some answers!**

**here goes..**

**Question: should i keep this story like it is, or should i add some Si Fi and Fantasy to it?**

**It will still be modern, but like a superhuman kind of thing.**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BELOW!**

**and now, for the story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jack And Zell Have A Talk**

Zell sat outside of the nurse's office. She twiddled her thumbs until she heard the door open. Jack came out, rubbing his head. "Was it bad?" he asked, looking down. Zell sighed. "Yes. But at least you're ok."

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks. For what you did out there. I really appreciate it."

Jack straitened at her touch. "Yeah, don't worry about it." He still had red marks on his neck from where Flynn had choked him.

"So, what happened to Flynn?" he touched the bruises softly.

"He got suspended for a few weeks." Zell answered as she looked down awkwardly. Jack suddenly remembered why.

"I'm so sorry, Rapunzel. Flynn is a huge jerk, and I shouldn't have left you alone…" he said, his face full of guilt.

Zell smiled despite the pain Flynn had caused her. "Jack, it's not your job to protect me."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I know. I just feel like I should have done something sooner. Your parents aren't going to let you come back if they think it's not safe."

Zell laughed softly. "My parents don't really care. You'd be surprised how trusting they are."

She watched Jack begin to pace. "Well what about you? You must think this place is a nightmare. Heck, somebody tried to stab you, a weird guy tried to kiss you twice…" he let his sentence drop. Zell shrugged.

"It's not that bad, once you think about it. I mean it's not like Pitch actually stabbed me. Speaking of which, what's his deal? Does he normally do that?" she asked slowly.

Jack looked down. "Yes, occasionally. I don't know why. I think he went through some sort of childhood trauma or something, and I don't know why they still let him come to Ridgewood. Honestly, he's a freakin' psycho. He doesn't even come to school half the time because of his therapy classes."

Jack stopped and looked at her directly. "Please stay away from him, Zell. He could try to kill you on accident."

.

.

.

Elsa and Anna ran down the hall towards Zell and Jack. "Jack!" they said when they reached his side.

"We're so glad you're ok!" Anna immediately hugged him tight, while Elsa smiled and simply placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We were so worried! They made us go to class so Zell volunteered to stay since the nurse wanted to check on her as well." Said Anna hurriedly. "and now were back and I'm so glad you're ok Jack like I was so mad when Flynn was kissing Rapunzel but I didn't want to get kissed too so we went and got Mr. North and he pulled Flynn off of you so now you're gonna be ok!" she squeezed him tightly.

Jack laughed. "I…. can't…. breathe!"

Anna let go immediately. "Sorry Jack I don't want you to go to the nurse's office again!"

"Is dad coming?" Jack asked. Elsa nodded. "They couldn't get a hold of him until just now. He's coming in five minutes."

She turned to Zell. "If you want, my dad can take you home too, Zell. If that's ok, of course."

Zell nodded. "Yeah." She said as her thumbs found her pockets once again. "My parent's won't mind."

.

.

.

"Jackson, I still can't believe you got in a fight today!" Mr. Frost had been giving Jack a lecture for the past twenty minutes.

"Honestly, i am very disappointed in you. Were you even thinking? What am i going to tell your step-mother."

"Dad," Jack sighed. "You're acting like I didn't have a choice. Zell-"

"Jack," Mr. Frost said, cutting Jack off. "You always have a choice."

Zell sat in the back row of Mr. Frost's car. Listening to them argue was extremely awkward. Part of her wanted to stand up for her new friend, but she also didn't want to be disrespectful.

.

.

.

The arguing continued the rest of the way home. Anna and Elsa, however, acted like this was normal.

"They do this almost every day." Anna said with a quick shrug as she walked with Zell.

"Ever since Jack's mom left, you mean." Elsa corrected. Zell sighed. _How awful._

Jack shut the front door with a slam. His neck wasn't hurting anymore.

But little did any of them know, their troubles where just beginning.

.

.

.

.

**HELLO!**

**OK, I know, I suck for not updating!**

**But hear me out, ok?**

** See, I have A LOT going on right now, and I barely have time to write!**

**I'm gonna try to update once a week though.**

**My dad has been out of work for a year, and he's trying to start his own buisness. and my mom recently got back into painting, so she's trying to make money for us from that.**

**And guess who's stuck babysitting?**

**Yep, you guessed it; me.**

**And that doesn't leave much time for writing!**

**But i am going to try my best to update!**

**-A**


	9. Something Incredible Happens To Zell

Zell

Zell slowly closed the door to her bedroom. Her parent weren't home yet, which gave her a chance to catch her breath.

She tossed her backpack onto the floor, and sat on her bed. It was right next to a window, so she had a perfect view of the neighborhood. The small roofs and quiet streets lifted her mood ever so slightly, and she almost didn't notice the quick flash of light outside.

She tensed, and focused in on where the light had come from. Could it have been lightning?

_Maybe a storm is coming._ She silently told herself, even though she knew the sudden flash of gold was no storm.

Her heart rate quickened and she climbed out of bed.

She stared at the clouds until, suddenly, a small drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. It disappeared behind the trees for a moment, then beam of light shot up into the sky.

Her coat and sneakers where on in an instant. Her feet seemed to carry her out the door and into the cold night air. With a loud slam, se exited her house.

She raced into the woods, her mind racing. "What am I doing?!" she asked herself as she ran. "This isn't safe!"

She looked up, momentarily stopping. The beam of light was disappearing quickly. Soon it would be gone all together. She needed to hurry.

With one swift movement, she was running again.

Zell reached a clearing in the woods. She had been running for a good ten minutes, and was relieved to have reached her destination. Her feet came to a sudden stop at the sight before her.

In a large crater, was a small, golden flower. It seemed to consume the rest of the beam, and the bright light vanished.

Zell gasped, dumbfounded at what she had just seen. She approached the hazy glow, and now she was roughly ten feet from the flower.

Red flags and alarms sounded in her head. Stop! Don't go any closer! It isn't safe! The mental alerts screamed at her. She shook her head. I came this far, I can't stop now.

She was five feet from the flower. It seemed to be calling, beckoning to her from the crater. The pull was irresistible. She couldn't control her feet anymore.

Two feet. That's how close she was. Warmth flooded through her. The light bathed her in it. She grinned as she quickly closed the distance.

She reached out her hand to touch the soft petals …

The second her fingertips touched the petals, the light began to drain from the flower. It fell limp in Zell's hands, the stem giving out. She frowned in confusion. "What…"

And then it happened.

Zell began to glow. Her skin, clothes, and hair turned gold.

The sky turned yellow, and Zell felt herself rising off the ground. She spun around in mid-air, and looked down.

To her astonishment, she was floating about ten feet in the air. Her hair billowed out in every direction, her eyes full of excitement.

It was then, that Zell felt a change inside. Her heart felt warm and pure. Her mind had never been clearer. She felt tingly all over. She closed her eyes and smiled, embracing the moment's glory.

It was over to soon.

The second her feet touched the ground, the light resided.

Her hair fell limp all around her. She also noted that it had grown about a yard, and it now dragged on the ground. She would have ogled further, where it not for her arm.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw swirly patterns which resembled vines. They cascaded down both arms, and stopped at her wrists. They ran down her legs too.

Zell began to check other areas of her body for strange markings. She concluded that only her arms, legs, and chest where marked. At the center of her collar bone was a large flower, its petals curled at the tips.

Zell felt amazed and confused at the same time. The light from the markings faded, leaving them almost unnoticeable. This was a relief to Zell, because she wasn't prepared to come up with an answer for her parents. _Oh, it's no biggie. I just got magical glowing tattoos all over my body last night. And my hair is now much longer._ Yep, they would definitely take it well.

**How did you guys like it?!**

**I love fantasy and Si Fi, so I really enjoyed this chapter.**

**What did you guys think?**

**PLEASE TELL ME!**

**Also, in case you are wondering about the other characters, I am going to give a select few powers as well!**

**I'm especially excited about Hiccup!**

**OK OK! I'LL STOP WITH THE SPOILERS!**

**-A**


End file.
